thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fox
Silver Fox '''is the posthumous version of Red Wolf, piloted by Perry after the second destruction of the Red Wolf. It is encountered in level 56, at the end of the Libra Constellation. Appearance The cockpit of the ship is shaped like a snout of a fox, with two guns and two laser cannons beside it and many laser cannons at the rear. There is also a core that is able to fire cross-spread bullets. In the second phase, it spreads out its laser cannons like wings. Attacks First Phase The Silver Fox has many attacks. It is able to fire cross-spread and spread fire bullets in two waves as well as fire two big lasers from the sides. It can also shoot out random curved shots of bullets continuously. Lasers are its main form of attack, with it being able to fire them in many patterns, such as 5 directions in two waves, firing 4 lasers that intersect twice and firing 6 lasers that cut the center very thoroughly. It can shoot smaller lasers in three waves. Second Phase In the second phase, Silver Fox becomes a lot more threatening, able to fire two waves of lasers concentrated at the center, firing three waves of cross spread bullets, firing two patterns at once and increasing the number of random curved shots produced. It is able to shoot a huge laser that can instantly destroy your spaceship while also firing curved shots from the sides of the ship. Strategy The Silver Fox being an upgraded version of the Red Wolf is much more difficult because of the multitude of attacks it possesses. While you may have trouble dealing with its bullets, its lasers are even more dangerous as they are fired in much more complex patterns. With regards to bullets, you should have no problems dodging them as you would already have quite some experience, but overall give some space for the bullets to spread out so that you can pass through, especially for the Silver Fox random curved shots. Its lasers are your main concern here. With many more laser-based attacks than its predecessor it is sure to use them more frequently. Always be on the move as its lasers cover a wide range overall and have different blind spots that you must quickly fly towards when the attack is initiated. Be quick to dodge the 5 directional laser and its smaller lasers, stay at the bottom when it fires its 4 lasers, and most importantly, stay at the sides of the ship when it fires the 6 center cutting lasers as that is the safest place to hide. Staying in the center forces you to go to the very bottom of the screen, which can be difficult as there is very little room to avoid attack. All these movement can actually make the two big lasers a bit of a threat, as in addition to the Silver Fox moving around, you may be too focused dodging the variety of lasers to notice its two big lasers charging up to attack. If you see them flashing or notice no attack from Silver Fox, quickly move to the center or you will suffer severe damage. In its second phase, your skills will be put to the test, as you will need to be able to manoeuvre through the combination of attacks Silver Fox throws at you. Bullets are fired in greater numbers, as such you must be able to plot a path through them. Lasers form even more complex patterns, even able to fire all of them at the center! It is also able to combine patterns to attack first the sides and then the center. You can choose to hide at the sides of the ship or the bottom of the screen as they both carry equal risk of getting to now. Do note that unlike Red Wolf, Silver Fox is able to fire its one hit kill laser '''AT ANY TIME from its first encounter onwards. Make sure you are not at the center when this happens or you will not survive. Equipping yourself with Divine Series Armour is recommended, but still leaves you extremely vulnerable to attacks. Overall, when fighting Silver Fox, you must always be on the move. Never get too comfortable with any one spot, and always anticipate its next attack. Your skills will have to be top-notch to defeat this powerful ship! Category:Silver Fox Category:Red Wolf Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mode Category:Endless Mode Category:Libra Category:Andromeda Category:Lasers Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships